Life Can Be Funny Like That
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: This Frankenweenie one-shot is AU: Weird Girl is now Weird Boy & he has a new cat named Miss Whiskers *Due to the death of Mister Whiskers*. Victor and Elsa are dating. The characters are currently in Middle School (8th Grade), but they will be going to High School (9th Grade) pretty soon.


**I do not own Frankenweenie. This Frankenweenie one-shot is AU: Weird Girl is now Weird Boy & he has a new cat named Miss Whiskers *Due to the death of Mister Whiskers*. Victor and Elsa are dating. **

**The characters are currently in Middle School (8th Grade), but they will be going to High School (9th Grade) pretty soon. Edgar P.O.V**

**This one-shot is in Edgar's Point Of View.**

**Life Can Be Funny Like That At Times**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I hope Weird Boy won't be going to the same High School as me, but it's unlikely because there is only one High School in this town. Unless Weird Boy moves away or something, but I don't think that will be happening anytime soon.

Victor and Elsa are dating. Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Who knows if they are going to be together forever and for all eternity. I really do not care either way.

"Edgar, You have pretty eyes." Weird Boy said calmly while staring into my eyes. After Mister Whisker's he hasn't really been the same and last week he got a new cat named Miss Whisker's. The cat is small, fluffy, white fur, and she has the same color eyes as me. "I picked Miss Whisker's because she has pretty eyes too. You both have pretty eyes, but don't worry I won't scoop them out or anything."

I wish he would bother Victor or Elsa, but no ever since Mister Whisker died...It seems as if he has made it his mission to creep me out or something. It's not my fault that Mister Whiskers died! Seriously, He didn't have to try and bring a dead bat to life that Mister Whiskers brought to him. It's not my fault Mister Whiskers decided nibble on the dead bat and...

"Will you leave me alone?" I asked him.

"No, Edgar." He informed me while petting Miss Whiskers and his head tilted to the side. "Miss Whiskers likes you and so do I. We do not leave those we like at all."

The bell rings and it is time for class. Weird Boy sets Miss Whiskers onto the grass, I walked to class, and it's a shame that I have every single class with Weird Boy. He almost always sits behind me, staring, and it gives me the creeps. Today he has decided to sit to the right of me.

"Edgar Gore." The teacher says calmly and I raised my hand. The teacher always does role call, he doesn't have us say 'Here', and he simply has us raise our hand when called.

"Elsa Helsing." The teacher said calmly and Elsa raised her hand.

"Stephen Queen." The teacher stated flatly and with a hint of disdain. Weird Boy raised his hand, an uncharacteristic smirk on his lips, and the teacher wrinked his nose.

I always forget Weird Boy's real name. He doesn't care that everyone expect the teachers call him 'Weird Boy'. The teacher walks out of the classroom after calling role, but I noticed before he walked out that he gave Weird Boy a look and it was filled with disgust. Weird Boy grabbed my hand, smiled, and his head tilted to the side.

"Did you know our teacher is my uncle?" Weird Boy asked while staring into my eyes.

"No."

"Well he is digusted with me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bisexual." Weird Boy told me in a low voice and he tilted his head to the side while smiling. "At least I'm not a necrophilia or into beastity. He has no right to judge me. Did you know my Uncle screws dead female animals?"

I'm speechless and sick to my stomach. What the hell? Seriously, That is fucked up. The Uncle is into dead female animals and he gets digusted by his nephew being bisexual...

"I had a crush Elsa when we were in elementary school. I told her, but she rejected me and informed me that she likes someone else... She's dating Victor." Weird Boy told me and I have no idea what to say because I'm still in shock of what he had said before about..."I don't mind because I'm over her. I like you, Edgar."

The teacher which I now know is Weird Boy's Uncle and I'm trying to forget what Weird Boy told me about him, but it's stuck in my head and I'm doing my best not to throw up.

"Are you okay, Mister Gore?" Weird Boy's Uncle asked me.

"Do you really screw dead female animals?" I blurted out without meaning too. Damn. His face turned pale as a ghost before becoming red like a totomato.

"Go to the Principal's office, Mister Gore." Weird Boy's Uncle said coldly and he was glaring at me. I stood up. Me and my damn mouth. Always getting me into trouble. I didn't mean to ask, but yeah...

"Mister Queen sit down." Weird Boy's Uncle said firmly.

"It is my fault for telling him about your sex life." Weird Boy stated calmly and he grabbed my hand. "The truth is out, Uncle."

"At least it's female not male!" Weird Boy's Uncle yelled loudly. "I'm not a sick bisexual! You are a disgrace and you disgust me! Why do I have to have a bi nephew?!"

Needless to say Weird Boy's Uncle was fired...and he's in jail. A couple of months passed by: I got to know Weird Boy a bit better and he wouldn't make that bad of a friend. We are now in High School and so called Fresh Meat since we are Freshmen AKA ninth graders.

Victor and Elsa kiss on the lips inbetween classes, but no making out or anything. I was waiting in line, Weird Boy is staring at me , and his eyes as always are big.

"Edgar have you been kissed?"

"No. Why?"

Weird Boy kissed me on the lips, my eyes are wide, and he smiled innocently at me.

"Now you won't be made fun for not being kissed." Weird Boy said calmly and he is petting a small toy cat. "And I couldn't stop myself for you have pretty lips. Plus they look soft, Edgar E Gore."

To be honest: I liked the kiss a little bit...and I sort of grew some kind of feeling for Weird Boy over the last few months. Life can be a little funny at times like that...

"Will you go out with me, Edgar?"

"Sure." I answered and never did I think I would ever agree to go out with Weird Boy, but yeah life can be a bit funny at times. Victor and Elsa are still a couple.

* * *

**Please Review and Tha****nk You ^_^ **


End file.
